


The Messed in the West

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, F/F, Infantilism, Public humilation, Wedding, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for Snakeman. Judy and Faye have been living happily for a while now, but Judy decided that it was about time they sealed the deal and made things a little more permanent.
Relationships: Judy/Faye Valentine
Kudos: 9





	The Messed in the West

As the sound of church bells tolling rang across the town, Faye and Judy were preparing themselves for the ultimate unification that would once and for all seal the loving bond that they both shared. For Faye, she was mostly in love with her partner’s money, even if the way it was spent on her wasn’t exactly how she imagined it. On the other hand, Judy was madly in love with her busty beauty, especially the thick white diaper that was wrapped around the other woman’s waist.

It had been a full year since the young woman had been literally pampered by the cowgirl show host, and in that time, she had learn to accept her position as her partner’s baby, mainly because making it to a toilet was no longer an option. However, despite her newfound incontinence, Faye enjoyed her time with the blonde woman far more than she ever could have imagined. Not only does she get to literally sit in the lap of luxury, but it’s taken a step further to the point where she need not do even the simplest of tasks for herself. Instead, all Faye needed to do was play with all the toys mommy buys for her, and even play with her mommy and her toys on occasion as well.

While it was fun playing house for that whole year though, Judy had felt as though there was something missing in her relationship, and when she realized that their bond wasn’t set in stone, it was then that she knew that their marriage was meant to be. Not even a month later, the blonde woman had made all of the necessary arrangements and set out to make her beautiful baby girl her own.

Faye was of course not privy to any of this information and was told about it just a few days before the actual event. She tried to protest the sudden wedding but was quickly silenced with a pacifier any time she tried to bring it up. It was like her mommy said, there was no reason for a big baby like her to know the details of such intricate grownup stuff. Because of that, it only two times of trying to bring it up and failing for the young woman to realize that this was going to happen whether she liked it or not and that she might as well enjoy the ride.

Eventually, the day finally came. It felt so rushed yet so slow going at the same time, but no matter what happened, the pair were going to get married that day.

“So, how do you like your gown?” Judy asked as she looked back at her beautiful bride while she brushed her hair.

“It’s…really not much of one, is it?” Faye replied as she spun around in a circle in front of the mirror. The front of her clothes were definitely dress like save for the opening on her chest, but when it came to the back, there was absolutely nothing hiding her bulky undergarment. Showing her breasts was one thing but having her diapers on display was another.  
It was no surprise to anyone that the busty woman wore diapers, especially since Judy kept blabbing about it to anyone she saw on the street, but Faye was hoping that she would at least get to keep some of her dignity on her wedding day. As for her boobs, she didn’t really care. Everyone had tits, and hers were amazing. Showing them off on her wedding day honestly wasn’t that bad of an idea.

“I know! Isn’t it great! Now everyone can see that big butt of yours that I love so much.” Judy playfully teased before letting outa little giggle. While she did mean that in good fun, she was absolutely serious. If there were two things she refused to go without, it was a chocolate fountain, and hey baby girl’s butt and bust on display for the world to see.

“It’s not that big…” The busty woman trailed off as her face flushed a deep shade of red. There wasn’t many things that could get to her, but it felt like Judy just knew how to push all the right buttons.

“Trust me sweetie, when you fill those pampers, it’s huge!” The older woman teased again, this time letting out a hearty chuckle before going back to getting herself all dolled up for the ceremony.

When her mommy brought that up, the young woman could actually feel something beginning to churn in her gut. Her immediate reaction was to squat down and push the feeling out of her entirely, but once she remembered that the ceremony was about to start, Faye clenched her cheeks tightly and stood upright before her soon to be wife saw what she was about to do. If the young woman was going to poop herself, she was going to do it after all was said and done so she didn’t have to waddle up the aisle in a big bulging diaper that reeked like dumpster.

With that in mind, Faye gathered what little potty training she had left in her and held back the raging mudslide that was only building up inside of her with every passing second. There was probably going to be a bigger mess to clean up after wards, but as long as she could just make it through the vows, the busty woman care less, especially since there was no way her mommy was going to change her till after the reception at the very least.

“Alright sweetie, are you ready?” Judy asked as she finished making sure the final touches on her dress were properly in place.

“Y-yes mommy.” Faye replied as best as she could despite the raging battle going on in her tummy. So long as she didn’t show how badly she needed to go, the older woman wasn’t going to make the busty beauty do anything.

A few minutes later, a man came into the room telling the pair that it was time. Whether the young woman was ready or not, there was no turning back now.

Once Judy had left the room, Faye followed closely behind her until they made it to the room where all the people were. After the music started playing, the cowgirl took a deep breath and started walking down the aisle first. When she made it to the altar, it was Faye’s turn.

As Faye walked down the aisle, she did so slowly so she wouldn’t accidently mess herself right then and there. She wanted to move just ever so slightly faster, but she knew that doing so would ultimately lead to a rather unwanted unloading right into her crinkly undergarment.

With every step, she could feel the impending load pressing against her hole, trying its damnedest to forced its way out, but the young woman wasn’t about to let that happen. By the time she was halfway down the aisle, she could feel her drip about to slip, a little fart escaping through her clenched cheeks and forcing her to press them together even tighter. Fortunately, that was all that got out, meaning there was no reason for alarm, yet.

Eventually, the busty woman made it to the altar, standing in front of the priest and beside her beautiful bride who was grinning from ear to ear. Faye might not have been overly attached to the woman herself, but there was just something about her mommy’s smile that made her smile too.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we gather here today to…” The priest started to say as soon as everyone had sat down, the man going on about in sickness and in health, till death did them part, but not a word actually got through to Faye. The whole time she was struggled to keep from messing herself, but now that she was in front of all these people, it was almost like the need to relieve herself was ten times more potent.

It wasn’t long before Judy literally caught wind of her baby’s internal struggle when a silent bout of gas escaped passed the diapered woman’s cheeks.

“Sweetie, do you have to go potty?” Judy whispered as she leaned in a little closer to Faye.

“M-maybe a little…” The busty woman shyly acknowledge as the built up pressure in her system started to make her do a bit of the potty dance.

“Well, then, do it.” Her mommy encouraged, looking at her baby with a sly smile on her face.

“N-now?” Faye asked as her face grew flush. She had obviously used her diapers before, but certainly not in a crowd where all their eyes were focused on her butt.

“Of course, just bend your knees and let go, let out all your stinkies for mommy.” Judy said in a seductive whispered as she leaned back to where she was. There was only so much encouragement she could give the diapered woman, now all she needed to do was wait for the results.

Unable to deny the older woman, Faye did as she was told and started to squat down in the middle of the priest’s speech. The crowed behind them murmured and whispered as they wondered what was going on with the baby bride, but it all became clear once Faye let out a rather loud grunt, followed by the immediate bulge that started to protrude from her rear.

As the lump in her rear grew bigger and bigger, the crowd gasped in shock at the undignified display they were witnessing. They thought it was utterly disgraceful what Faye was doing, but as soon as the first smelly log landed in the bottom of her diaper with a crinkly rustle, a bellowing fart boomed throughout the venue before the back of Faye’s diaper exploded outwards with a mudslide of mush. The pearly white diaper that was tightly swaddled around her waist quickly bulged and sagged as it was quickly stained a dark brown from all the smelly sludge being packed into it.

With puffed out cheeks, Faye dumped an enormous amount of foul-smelling fudge into the seat of her diaper, feeling the gooey mess inside crawling and creeping across her skin as it bubbled and nestled into any crack and crevasse it could get into. As embarrassing as the situation was though, Faye couldn’t help but revel in the disgusting act that she was performing in front of all these people. In fact, she could feel the front of her diaper growing wet, and it certainly wasn’t from urine.

The spectators watched in shock as the diaper drooped lower and lower, the heavily stained undergarment growing bigger and bigger by the second while Judy was unfazed and the priest continued on with the ceremony. When Faye had finally finished soiling herself, the young woman let out a very loud sigh of relief before standing up straight once again just in time for her to say her part.

“Do you, Faye Valentine, take Judy to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I doodoo! I-I mean, I do…” Faye responded childishly to the priest as she shifted her legs, causing the diaper to crinkle and squelch between them with a horribly grotesque sound.

“And do you, Judy-.”

“I do.” The blonde woman stated before the man could even finish his sentence. Thankfully, he didn’t look to bothered by it, almost as if he himself was getting a little tired of waiting for the end result.

“Then I now pronounce you two, married. You may kiss the-.” Once again as the priest was in the middle of his sentence, he was cut off, only this time by Judy planting one big and sloppy kiss directly on her big baby’s lips.

Despite the rather embarrassing display that happened only moments ago, the crowd was in an uproar as the pair kissed, clapping and cheering resounding throughout the room as the crowd cheered for the couple and their unification.

With the ceremony complete and the pair bound together in holy matrimony, the newly wed couple and their guests left the venue and headed into the main hall where the real festivities were to begin. Unlike a normal reception with alcoholic drinks and the such though, there wasn’t a drink with liquor to be found in the place. It might have been a wedding with plenty of adults around, but Judy wasn’t about to let her baby near something so toxic. Hopefully, the guests would be more than satisfied with the sparkling cider.

However, being dry wasn’t the only oddity about the reception that the guests were going to find. Instead of being like an after party, the whole thing was set up more like a baby shower than anything else. There were of course the usual customs such as the dancing, music, and the speeches a select few were chosen to share, but there were also some games, and prizes that were all baby-themed.

Despite the oddities of the reception, most if not everyone was still enjoying themselves. After witnessing Faye mess herself with no qualms right in front of them, it wasn’t really much of a shock. It was a wonder how a girl like her was even married to a star like Judy considering she wasn’t even potty trained yet.

As the guests chatted amongst themselves and had a good time, Faye and Judy spent most of their time walking around and greeting guests with thanks and the unfortunate odor coming from the young woman’s backside. Many tried their best to not let the smell get to them, but with others, it was easy to tell by their faces that the foul odor coming from the Faye’s messy diaper was getting the better of them.

“Oh my, you really did a number on your diapee. You see, this is why you shouldn’t hold it in.” The blonde woman stated as her latest couple of guests left to go search for other people to mingle with, giving the squishy underwear a few pats just to make her baby girl squirm a little.

“Yes mommy.” The young woman replied with a blush as she looked down at the ground with a glass of cider in her hand. “C-could I get changed now?” She asked as she slightly looked up at her mommy, hoping her pitiful look would be more than enough to sway the cowgirl to put Faye into a fresh diaper.

“Oh sweetie, you knew from the start that you weren’t getting changed until after the party. You’re just going to have to sit in that until we get home.” Judy said as she pinched Faye’s cheeks, finding her baby girl totally adorable when she tried to grovel for something that was never going to happen. If there was one thing her mommy loved more than her baby, it was the diaper wrapped around the young woman, especially when it was full and ripe.

“But…”

“No buts little missy. Unless it’s yours doing some more dumping into your diaper.” Judy commented before giving Faye’s butt a hard slap, the sound of crinkly plastic and squelching mess making a bit of an echo in the process as it was smushed against the busty bride’s bottom.

While the young woman knew that the show of affection was all in good fun, it didn’t make the smack any less disgusting. Even after a year of wearing and using diapers, Faye still wasn’t entirely used to it. There were of course a lot of times where she got great orgasmic pleasure from them sure, but that still didn’t change how gross her own waste felt against her skin.

Knowing that she was going to have to go without a change after all, Faye sucked it up for her partner and embraced the fact that she was going to be waddling around in her own filth for a while. In fact, the busty beauty took it a step further and embraced her baby role as a whole. It wasn’t something she would normally do outside of the house, but there was just something in the back of her mind telling her that it would feel a lot better if she did.

While there were several ways in which Faye could do that though, she thought that possibly the most immediate one would be to stop walking like a big girl and start crawling on the floor. Although, she didn’t want to just stop and get down, so the young woman thought it would be better to stage a little act.

As the pair were walking around, the diapered bride suddenly stopped, causing Judy to turn around in surprise.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” She asked with concern in her voice, hoping there wasn’t anything wrong going on with her baby girl.

“I…I…” Faye stuttered as her legs began to quiver, the shaking getting more and more violent until it appeared as though they collapsed on her altogether, causing the busty beauty to fall onto her messy rear with a loud and resounding squish.

A bright red blush painted Faye’s face as she felt the grimy goop crawling around in her diaper, but instead of looking disgusted by it, she cracked a smile as she sunk deeper and deeper into the foul-smelling goop.

“Aw, is the baby enjoying her tinky diapee? I think she is!” Judy cooed as she bent down to get closer to her baby girl’s face, giggling and making silly faces as Faye just enjoyed the slimy sensation of her own filth spreading and nestling into every crevasse it could find.

Once the younger woman was finished enjoying her warm and mushy load, instead of getting back up, Faye got on all fours and just started crawling around with her butt propped up in the air to show everyone how much of a big baby she really was. Again, this wasn’t something she would normally do, but after having pooped herself in front of so many people, it just felt…right.

Judy was a little shocked by this, but considering it was their wedding day, she figured that perhaps it was just a case of the jitters. Despite how grown up her partner thought she was, the cowgirl knew that Faye was nothing more than her diaper dumping baby girl, and that’s exactly how she liked it. However, it didn’t just stop at the crawling.

Overtime, Faye regressed more and more mentally as time went on. At first, it was a subtle lisp, but that quickly grew into nothing more than incomprehensible baby babble that just ran on without pause. It got to the point where Judy had to pop a pacifier in the other girl’s mouth just to get her to stop, at which point the only thing that came out were muffled moans and a bit of drool.

Eventually, Faye was no more mentally there than a toddler. As adorable as it was to Judy, she could tell that it was about time for the party to end and for her and her little stinker to get home for the after afterparty.

After saying goodbye to the guests and gathering her things, Judy hoisted her big baby over her shoulder and carried the stinky girl into the limo that was waiting for them. Once the door was shut, the vehicle drove off towards the cowgirl’s home so the pair could end their night with a bang. The best part was, the blonde woman didn’t even know what kind of bang it was going to be, but she was excited to find out.

When they arrived back at the house, Judy bridal carried her little stinker who was now sucking her thumb all innocently as her tummy began to gurgle once again. If the older woman was lucky, she was going to get two bangs for the price of one.

Carefully carrying Faye into the house, Judy gently closed the door behind her and continued to carry her baby girl all the way up to their room where a bed full of rose petals and a romantic candlelight filed the room. Just before walking in though, the cowgirl thought that there was a much more appropriate setting for this, and despite never having done it before, she was actually rather excited.

With a new place in mind, Judy walked away from the romantically prepped room in favor of one that she often visited, the nursery that she had set up for big baby Faye. Walking into the babyish room, the blonde woman carried Faye all the way over to the crib before setting the big baby down on her butt with a loud squish. After that, she quickly disrobed the busty beauty until she was in nothing but her smelly pampers, making sure to do the same to herself, only instead only her underwear, Judy was standing there completely in the nude.

“Alright sweetie, how’s about you and I have some quality time now that we’re official now?” Judy cooed as she lifted Faye back up before setting the young girl in the crib before raising the railing just a little so she couldn’t get out.

Wondering what her mommy was up to, the busty woman got on her knees and grabbed the crib’s railing to see what the older woman had planned for her.

“Don’t worry, mommy will be right back.” Judy said with a wink before rushing off towards the changing table.

A few minutes later, Faye’s mommy returned, and she was sporting something that not even the younger woman would have seen coming.

“Ta-da! Now we’re both in diapers!” The cowgirl exclaimed as she posed in her crinkly diapers. They weren’t as well taped as Faye’s, but they weren’t too bad for someone diapering themselves for the first time.

Once the older woman was finished showing off to her baby girl, Judy lowered the railing once again and crawled in beside her partner, making sure to close the railing from the inside so that neither of them fell out. As an extra precaution, Judy got on top of the younger woman, making sure to put her diapered butt right against the other girl’s diapered crotch.

“You know, I was holding it in all night because I didn’t want to leave your side, but now that I’m in a diaper too, I might as well use it, right?” Judy said as she leaned forward, taking her hands, and placing them against Faye’s boobs so that she had some balance for the mess she was about to make. 

At the same time, Faye could feel another big mess about to come out of her, so she started to push as well.

“Hrrng!” The pair grunted in unison before they both let out bellowing farts. Soon after, Judy’s diaper started to bulge out with warm hot mush while Faye’s diaper grew even bigger. It didn’t fill up that much more since the younger woman had already pooped a lot out earlier, but her mommy’s diaper was actually coming in close second by the time she was finished. It was only about to her thighs if she were to stand up, but it was more than enough for what the blonde woman had in store.

“Ah! That feels so much better. I can see why you like making poopies in your diapees.” Judy commented as she reached around to her butt to give the bulging mess a good grope, just to see how it felt since she always did it to her partner when she was messy.

Once she was finished feeling her massively loaded diaper up, the older woman leaned in close and gave Judy a long kiss on the lips. When Judy pulled back, she stared into her partner’s eyes until the little thread of spittle that connected their lips broke off, the older woman leaning in even closer now and putting her mouth against Faye’s ear.

“Now how about the two of us make a different kind of mess in our diapees.” Judy whispered seductively before propping herself back up, the older woman then removing her hands from her baby’s boobs and using them to cup her own breasts before slowly beginning to grind on top of her baby girl’s diapered crotch.

Before long before the room was filled with a symphony of crinkling and squelching from the two diapers grinding against each other, the two women letting out occasional moans as they felt their pussy’s growing wetter and wetter with every hump. A few minutes later, the pair let out an orgasmic scream each that resounded throughout the room, the front of their diapers getting soaked with their sticky juices splattering all over the place.

When their climax reached the end, both women were totally exhausted. Faye was already limp and fast asleep, and Judy quickly followed behind her, collapsing next to the equally smelly woman with her eyes just barely able to stay open.

Not wanting to fall asleep just yet though, the cowgirl forced her eyes to stay open for just a little bit longer so she could really take in just how adorable her baby girl was in that moment. When her eyes grew too heavy to keep open, Judy just gave in and let her body shut down for the night, but not before using what little strength she had left to give Faye a nice big hug and making sure the fronts of their diapers were squished together. After that, she quickly fell into a deep sleep alongside her baby girl, the two happily dreaming about diaper and fun as the smell from their soiled padding permeated the air and room around them. It was going to stink a lot worse in the morning, but it was certainly worth it for the fun the two of them had.


End file.
